


Quarantine Chronicles 2 (Or The one we’re they’re locked down again)

by BadBatch (Forever_Cynical)



Series: Quarantine Chronicles Universe [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Corona - Freeform, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, National Lockdown, Pandemics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Cynical/pseuds/BadBatch
Summary: National Lockdown is among them again, nearly a year after they'd entered the first one and Tissaia and Yennefer had fallen in love. Yennefer has a ring, Tissaia is clueless, Sabrina is snarky and Triss just wants to be able to go out and buy some shoes.
Relationships: Sabrina Glevissig/Triss Merigold, Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Quarantine Chronicles Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095026
Comments: 18
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back!

Yennefer’s should sag next to her. She watches as the Prime Minster moves on the screen and the television and reaffirms; they need to be staying home. She can see Triss moving to cuddle Sabrina more in the corner of her eye, the blonde sighing sadly as they listen to the number of cases being announced on the screen.

She wanted to open her mouth and tell them all that they would be okay, that they have each other but she couldn’t. It had been almost a year since the last lockdown. Not that they hadn’t gone into different tiers of lockdown in between but this felt different. Another national lockdown.

In the national lockdown before, she could still work. Could still have her zoom meetings in Yennefer’s room and check in with the people she worked with.

Not this time though.

The pandemic had cost her, her job. She’d been made redundant around five months ago. She wasn’t concerned. She had her savings and she’d reached out to the job centre but it still frustrated her. One moment she was working and the next moment she wasn’t.

There was hope in the future as she had an interview at Yennefer, Sabrina and Triss’s university. She had decided to put her teaching degree to work since she had never used it before.

But that didn’t mean she wasn’t worried.

She was worried she wouldn’t get the job. Worried Yennefer would get bored of always being around her. Worried that one of them or all of them would get sick. It was a terrifying time. You were taking a chance every time you left the house.

But she tried to be strong for Yennefer.

They had been lucky so far, being with each other. They all got along apart form the moments Sabrina and Yennefer would attempt to murder each other lovingly. She and Triss were always there to calm the girls down and remind them that they loved each other.

She never spent one day regretful of accepting Yennefer’s offer of moving in with them. She would rather be stuck in lockdown with Yennefer than without. She also enjoyed seeing her sister more. She and Triss would often spend weekends spending time together with and without their girlfriend’s.

Tissaia wasn’t usually one for lovey dovey feelings. That had always been an issue with her previous relationships, especially Margarita. With Yennefer it was different. She brought out a side of her that she didn’t know existed. She could spend hours watching Yennefer tease Triss and then throw her head back and laugh. She was mischievous and sexy and Tissaia just plain adored her.

Yennefer Vengerberg was the love of her life and they hadn’t even graced one year yet. She knew she would love her forever.

Yennefer was her home.

“Well fuck.” Sabrina sighed, breaking Tissaia out of her thoughts. “We won’t be hitting the gym anytime soon Yenna, you’ll have to start working out to classes online, wouldn’t want you to get fat.”

“Stop it.” Triss said, as she poked Sabrina in the side. “Don’t be grumpy just because you won’t be able to go to your Hit classes.”

“I’m not.” Sabrina pouted as Triss laughed.

“The pout gives it away, Sabrina.” Yennefer teased as she threw her arm around Tissaia’s shoulders. “Looks like we’re all in it together again though.”

“We won’t be going shopping this Saturday then.” Triss looked at her and sighed loudly. “I really wanted those shoes too, I saved up and everything.”

“You could order them online Triss.” Tissaia laughed as Triss sighed once again, dramatically throwing an arm over her face.

“You and I both know it is not the same as trying them on in store and getting to parade around a bit in them.” Triss replied as she Tissaia laughed.

“Yes, I have to admit, you’ve got me there.” The smaller brunette shrugged, leaning into Yennefer. She was wearing an overly large hoody and sweats which made her even more comfortable as usual. Tissaia was in a light blue jumper and jeans. She couldn’t quite bring herself to wear sweats yet.

“I doubt we will be going on our bros trip to the Canary Island’s at this rate, Yennefer.” Sabrina, dressed in a dark black hoody and jeans huffed. Triss held her tighter, she was wearing her Star Wars pyjamas that Tissaia had brought her for Christmas.

“Why don’t we get a PlayStation 5 instead whenever they appear again?” Yennefer offered as Sabrina squealed excitedly.

“Hell yeah, we can play spiderman and knock the shit out of the villains.” Sabrina smirked as Yennefer leant across the room to high five her.

“Or you could save the money for when you both can go on holiday?” Tissaia suggested.

“That’s very adult.” Sabrina said sticking her nose in the air.

“I know.” Yennefer grimaced as Tissaia rolled her eyes at her. “I hate it.”

Two hours later Tissaia found herself laying awake in bed. She couldn’t sleep. They’d all chatted for a bit longer, had shared chocolate and wine but eventually Tissaia had decided to go to bed. Her mind was heavy with worries. She thought going to bed would help.

Apparently, laying in bed on your own staring at the ceiling in fact does not help.

She thought about Yennefer. She thought about the moment she’d first seen that mischievous smile on camera. She was a goner from the moment she saw those violet eyes staring back at her. They’d both been so cocky, so sure of themselves.

It was a memory that never failed to make her smile.

She thought about the first time they’d kissed. She couldn’t help but laugh at remembering that Yennefer had kicked a tree and broken her toe. She’d acted like she was dying for the next two weeks after. Tissaia had pretended to be annoyed but she’d loved it.

She loved her

Thinking of her hands-on Yennefer’s skin, thinking of the first time that she’d tasted her, touched her, felt Yennefer’s desire for her on her fingers. Made her bite her lip. Yennefer was gorgeous. She was beyond beautiful.

She was very lucky.

It didn’t stop her worrying that Yennefer would grow bored of her. Didn’t stop her worrying that she wouldn’t get the job tomorrow and that Yennefer would feel let down by her. It weighed heavily on her mind. She had always tried not to be insecure but this was different.

Yennefer made everything different.

“I can hear you thinking from the living room.” Yennefer said as she walked through their bedroom door, throwing off her clothes as she went.

Tissaia would pretend to be angry about it tomorrow, tonight she just wanted to enjoy the sight of her naked lover.

“You’re very dramatic, Yennefer, has anyone ever told you this?” Tissaia replied as Yennefer turned to her, a smirk that Tissaia could make out even if the room was only lit by the light of the moon.

“You’re deflecting Tissaia De Vries, you’re being naughty.” Yennefer crawled up the bed towards her like a panther stalking its prey and Tissaia felt herself melt into the mattress as the younger woman straddled her and kissed her neck. “Don’t be naughty, that’s my job.”

“You’re delightfully sinful, Yennefer Vengerberg.” Tissaia replied moving her head so she could capture Yennefer’s mouth in a heated kiss.

“No that I don’t love this but really, please tell me what’s wrong, you’ve been quiet all day.” Yennefer said, expression worried as she broke the kiss.

“Pandemic blues I suppose.” Tissaia shrugged looking up at her. “Worried I won’t get this job, worried I’ll annoy you being around all the time and you’ll get bored of me, worried one of us or all of us will get it.”

“Oh sweetheart.” Yennefer moved to get into bed, wrapping herself around the shorter woman. “Firstly, would never get bored of you, I love you being around, secondly they would be stupid not to hire you, you are amazing, gorgeous, smart, beautiful, and you’ll make a sexy teacher.” Yennefer grinned as Tissaia laughed. “Lastly, if we get it, we’ll work through it at the time, all we can do is be careful and safe.”

Tissaia moved to face Yennefer and kissed her softly as she moved one of her hands to Yennefer’s bare hip. She had never loved this woman more. She stood by her through thick and thin. She was incredible. Annoying at times but Tissaia wouldn’t have her any other way.

“I love you so much.” Tissaia said as she broke their kiss. “Thank you for grounding me.”

“You never have to thank me for being here for you.” Yennefer replied as she pecked Tissaia on the lips again.

“You are incredible Yennefer and so very, very beautiful on the inside and out.” Tissaia watched as Yennefer beamed at her.

“You make me feel beautiful, Tissaia De Vries.” Yennefer moved Tissaia she was facing the other way and wrapped her arms around her. “You’re my favourite little spoon.”

“I hope I’m your only little spoon.” The older woman laughed as Yennefer squeezed her tightly.

“There is no one else for me but you, you are everything, De Vries.” Yennefer sighed contently.

“You are for me too, Yennefer, always.” Tissaia yawned and Yennefer listened to her fall asleep, the soft snore making her smile.

She had definitely done the right thing in speaking to Tissaia’s father about asking for his daughter’s hand. Well. She hadn’t asked. She’d told him she was going to propose and she knew he would want to know first.

He’d liked that Yennefer had been so sure of herself.

He’d given her the ring his father had given to his mother. Tissaia’s Grandmother’s ring.

Told her that Tissaia had adored her grandparents, that his mother would want her to have this for her. She's hiding it in her sock draw. 

She was going to marry Tissaia De Vries one day.

Lockdown be damned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yennefer has a ring... now what should she do with it?

“You’ve got a fucking ring!” Sabrina practically screams into Yennefer’s face as she sits across from her on Yennefer and Tissaia’s bed. Triss is seated next to her both agape.

“It’s a good job she’s gone out to collect the shopping because you’d have just given the game away!” Yennefer leans forward and punches Sabrina on the shoulder. “Inside voice!”

“This is the most lesbian thing you’ve ever done.” Sabrina said rubbing her shoulder. “Not even together a year and you want to propose.”

“Hmm, maybe you should be taking notes.” Triss said, rolling her eyes as Sabrina turned to her quickly with her mouth open.

“What’s that supposed to mean!” Sabrina squeaked. “Do you want to marry me?”

“Yes Sabrina, I want to marry you, of course I do!” Triss laughed and shook her head.

“Now?!” The blonde looked like she was going to pass out.

“Baby, I’ll marry you when you’re ready to ask me.” Triss smiled, leaning forward and kissed the blonde’s cheek. “I’m in no rush.”

“This is adorable but we’re supposed to be talking about me proposing to Tissaia, not giving Sabrina a heart attack.” The darker haired woman stated, smiling at her friends.

“Yes, right.” Sabrina nodded, still looking like she was going to drop to the bed at any moment. “Yennefer’s going to propose.”

“Yes, Sabrina, commitment, scary.” Yennefer mocked as Sabrina leant over to strangle her, Triss grabbing her and pulling her back.

“Don’t tease her Yenna, she’ll get grumpy.” Triss smirked.

“Since when did you turn against me, has lockdown made you take Yennefer’s side, how did we get here?” Sabrina pouted.

“You’re so dramatic baby, I love you.” Triss kissed Sabrina as she pouted.

“So, once again, back to me.” Yennefer interrupted. “So what do you suggest I do, hire a flash dance, get fireworks, cover myself in cream and stick the ring between my…”

“Jesus Yennefer, no.” Triss yelled. “I do not what to think about that.”

“Yennefer yes.” Sabrina grinned. “I like the cream idea.”

“You see, so do I.” Yennefer sighed. “But I also know that out of both of us, Triss is probably the one we should listen to.”

“Yes, thank you, as much as I know Tissaia probably enjoys licking cream off you.” Triss said, pausing to make a disgusted face. “I know that she would probably appreciate something more from the heart.”

“I don’t want to mess this up.” Yennefer sighed as she moved her knees up to her chest, dropped her head down to lean her forehead on them. “I’ve never felt like this, I don’t want to mess this up.”

“I can’t believe you went to scary Daddy De Vries.” Sabrina exclaimed. “I met the dude once and he scared the ever loving shit out of me, I thought Tissaia’s death stare was scary and then I met him.”

“He’s a total teddy bear.” Triss shrugged. “Especially when it comes to Tissaia, they’re both very similar, they just look scary, inside they’re totally soft.”

“You see the good in everyone.” The blonde pointed out. “But he gave you her Grandma’s ring, he must know she loves you a lot.”

“I know she does, I don’t doubt her feelings for me but I just want her to see how much I love her, I want the proposal to be perfect.” Yennefer sighed. “Fuck.”

“Yenna, we could give you a million and one ideas on how to propose to her Tissaia but you know her best, you know what she would love, you just need to stop panicking.” Triss leaned forward and grabbed Yennefer into a fierce hug. “You can do this.”

“I can do this!” Yennefer smiled as she hugged her best friend back. “I can do this!”

“You can do what exactly?” Tissaia said, leaning against the door frame, looking disinterested.

“I can…totally go vegan.” Yennefer winced at how awful her life was.

“You want to go vegan?” Tissaia asked, looking confused. “You asked me to pick up eight different kinds of cheese and at least 17 chocolate bars when I put in the shopping order.”

“Well, maybe next month, I can totally do it next month!” Yennefer beamed at her girlfriend who just stared back at her.

“You’re a very odd person, Yennefer.” Yennefer watched as Tissaia walked away, enjoying the view of her girlfriend in skinny black jeans and a tight black jumper.

“You love me!” Yennefer shouted after her.

“Good save, Vegan girl.” Sabrina scoffed as she got off the bed and followed after Tissaia. “Come on Triss, we better help put the shopping away.”

“You can do this Yenna.” Triss smiled happily. “I believe in you, now come on, lets help.”

“Coming.” Yennefer sighed. “I’m glad someone believes in me.”

After putting the groceries away and a horrifying image invading her mind thanks to Sabrina and Triss running to the bedroom with some squirty cream, Yennefer found herself sat on the sofa with her girlfriend cuddling into her as they watched the latest Netflix true crime documentary.

“Are you really thinking of going vegan?” Tissaia asked as she leant her head on Yennefer’s shoulder. “I can probably find some vegan recipes for us.”

“You’d go vegan with me?” Yennefer asked. “You love your milk products and you love steak.”

“Yes, but if it would help support you, then of course I would try.” Tissaia moved away to look at Yennefer. “I know people who have done it and they’ve struggled but if this is something you really believe in then of course I can support you.”

“You’re incredible do you know that?” The younger woman sighed happily as she looked at her girlfriend.

“I just want you to be happy and if this will make you happy then I support you.” Tissaia shrugged her shoulders. “You’ve supported me during a hell of a lot, you helped me calm down before the interview today, you helped me calm down afterwards, you even put up with me stressing afterwards and storming out to pick up the shopping.”

“Yes, but I knew you were stressed, it’s no big deal for me, I’ll always be here for you even if you’re grumpy.”

“And that Yennefer is why you’re incredible too, it doesn’t matter how worked up and stressed I get, you’re here for me, there is no one else I would rather be stuck with in a pandemic, you are the love of my life Yennefer.” Tissaia said softly.

Yennefer kissed Tissaia softly before getting up. She walked across the room to light the many yankee candles that Triss had received for Christmas.

“What on earth are you doing Yennefer?” Tissaia asked watching her girlfriend walk around the room.

“Wait.” Yennefer murmured as she left the room.

She walked towards their bedroom, ignoring the various giggles and moans that was coming Triss’s and Sabrina’s. Walking inside their room she went to the sock draw and pulled out the ring box. Opening it she stared at the oval emerald and diamond ring before closing it and entering the living room. She found Tissaia still sat, waiting for her.

This was it.

This was the perfect moment.

They were together, in love, surrounded by candles, chocolate and watching true crime. This was them at their happiest. Tissaia sat in her silk green pyjamas and Yennefer in her batman shorts and t shirt.

“Yennefer?” Tissaia asked. “Are you okay?”

“I’ve actually never done better.” Yennefer smiled. “I’ve spent the last couple of weeks wondering about how I would do this and it just hit me as you talked about how much you would do for me, what you would do for me.” She paused to get down on one knee, moving the ring box to where Tissaia could see it.

“Yennefer…” Her mouth dropped open.

“I could think of a thousand romantic ways to do this but honestly, what better to do it when we’re together in a lockdown together, its where this all started after all, I have loved from the moment I first saw you, you are everything to me Tissaia De Vries, so would you do me the absolute honour of being my wife?”

It felt like an eternity for Yennefer, as Tissaia looked at her, looked at the ring, looked at her.

“That’s my grandmothers ring.” Tissaia stated, face unreadable.

“Yeah, your dad gave it to me.” Yennefer smiled, chuckling nervously.

“My father knows you want to marry me.” Tissaia gasped. “You went to my dad?”

“I mean yes, I wanted him to know, I know you two are close and it was important for me to do this, so he’d know I was serious about you.” Yennefer shrugged; arm still extended with the ring box in her hand. “I told him I didn’t need his permission but that I was going to ask you.”

“You told him; you didn’t ask for his permission?” Tissaia asked.

“No one could ever tell you what to do, its not up to him if we get married, its up to you, you’re the one who makes this decision, I know I want to marry you, I just need to know if you do me, if not I can wait, I’ll always wait for you.”

Tissaia sat quietly staring again.

“It would be great if you could say yes or even no right now.” Yennefer chuckled again nervously.

“Yennefer..” Tissaia began moving forward.

“It’s a no, this was stupid, Triss told me I had this and I believed her, I believed her but I should of just waited, but I got swept up in the moment…”

She stopped the moment Tissaia took the ring and slipped it on her finger.

“Yes, Yennefer Vengerberg, I will marry you.” Tissaia moved forward and kissed her softly on the lips. “It was always going to be a yes.”

“Holy shit.” Sabrina said as she walked into the living room, freshly showered and followed by Triss who squealed in delight.

“I told you, you could do this!” Triss yelled. “I told you.”

Yennefer laughed as she moved away from Tissaia.

She totally did it. She was going to marry Tissaia De Vries.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding

5 years later

This wasn’t how she’d planned it. She’d expected to invite her father, Triss, Sabrina, anyone that Yennefer wanted to come. They’d decided to go Vegas before Triss and Sabrina’s wedding. Yennefer had convinced her with ease, a little bit of sin before they had to behave, she said.

She didn’t expect to be stood in a chapel waiting for Yennefer to walk down the aisle.

They’d decided the day before. Yennefer had just suggested it out the blue. Hey, we should get married, she’d said. Like it was the easiest thing in the world. That was Yennefer all over however.

Tissaia was different.

She liked to think things through. She’d always thought she’d have six months to a year to plan a wedding. Not being dragged into an expensive store in Caesar’s palace. Yennefer had refused to let her see what she was going to wear so Tissaia had done the same.

She stood in a plain white suit. She had decided against the dress. She always felt more comfortable in a suit. Plus, this meant she could nervously fiddle with her suit jacket whilst she waited for Yennefer.

She wondered if the woman had changed her mind.

She was late as usual.

What if she’d suddenly decided that she didn’t want her anymore? What if she’d fallen down somewhere and couldn’t get back up? What if she’d been kidnapped?

Tissaia’s mind was racing, not all of her thoughts seemed that logical but you couldn’t really blame her. They’d known they would get married eventually but to suddenly be doing it when they’d planned nothing like this seemed crazy to her.

Yennefer was the one who liked to run through fire, Tissaia preferred to stand at the side lines and develop a plan how she wouldn’t burnt.

Her mind was running away with her.

She loves Yennefer. Yennefer loves her.

It was Yennefer’s idea to get married after all.

She hears the doors open and her breath catches in her throat.

Yennefer’s hair was down and curled. The dress she wore was white and lacey, her eyes Smokey. Yennefer looked beautiful. Lace flowers curved round her waist and chest. Gods. Tissaia was lucky.

So lucky.

Yennefer was utterly breath taking.

She watched as Yennefer’s eyes moved all over her, taking in the fitted suit. She was looking at Tissaia like she was the most beautiful woman in the world which to her was crazy.

Because Yennefer was the most beautiful utterly breath-taking woman in the world.

And she was about to become her wife.

Did she mention she was lucky? Because she is..

They both listened to the officiate greeting them and giving the usual wedding speech. They both looked into each-others eyes as they said I do. The officiate smiled at them and invited them to say something to each other. Swallowing Tissaia began to shake, nervous, worried she’d looked like an idiot, that she’d say something wrong.

She was utterly surprised as Yennefer took her hands.

“Tissaia De Vries, we have survived pandemics, lockdowns, Sabrina trying to give up chocolate for lent, Triss watching all the seasons of how I met your mother only to see that finale and let’s not remember we both survived the game of thrones finale too, Queen Sansa and Yara should have happened and we both know.”

Tissaia laughed through the tears slipping down her face.

“We have been through so much, I have no idea why we have waited this long because the moment I saw your face I knew that you were the only one for me, we fell in love through our phones, through our laptops and eventually we found our way to each other, I love you, I will love you for the rest of my life, I am so happy that I’ll be able to call you my wife.”

The officiate turned to Tissaia, who let go of Yennefer’s hands to wipe her eyes.

“Yennefer, you are utterly frustrating at times, you leave your clothes everywhere and I still haven’t forgiven you for accidently setting fire to the living room when forgetting to blow your candle out but gods help me, I absolutely adore you, you are the most beautiful, breath taking, smart, funny woman in the world.”

Tears formed in Yennefer’s eyes as she squeezed Tissaia’s hands.

“You are incredible and fierce and you are always at my side when I need you, I love you Yennefer Vengerberg and I am so utterly privileged to spend the rest of my life by your side, I will love you forever and I will treasure the heart that you’ve given me, thank you for loving me, thank you for being here, thank you for always being you.”

The officiate carried on the ceremony and the rings they’d slipped on their fingers felt like they’d always belonged there. Soon she was encouraging them to kiss and Yennefer’s had grabbed Tissaia by the waist and was kissing her fiercely.

“I adore you.” She heard Yennefer whisper against her lips.

“I adore you too.” Tissaia smiled.

Soon, they were ushered into an office to sign paperwork and both agreed on the last name they would both take on.

“Do you think Triss and Sabrina will be mad?” Tissaia asked as they signed the certificate together.

“Of course not.” Yennefer smiled. “They’ll enjoy the photos and then it’ll be an excuse for Sabrina to throw us a party.”

“That’s true, I don’t think my father will mind, he hates weddings.” Tissaia said amused, imagining her father try to write a father of the bride speech.

“Well, at least we don’t have the awkward decisions of who to invite.” Yennefer shrugged, as they left the chapel and walked out into the car park awaiting an uber.

“You look so beautiful Yennefer.” Tissaia smiled as the hot sun, illuminated Yennefer’s beauty and the lacey dress.

“So, do you, I love the suit.” Yennefer leant down towards Tissaia’s mouth and kissed her softly.

“I will spend the rest of my life making sure you know how beautiful you are Yennefer.” The older woman said as they watched the uber approach. “What do we do now?”

“I say we go to the hotel, get changed go to Paris for dinner then go back to the hotel and undress each other as wives for the first time.” Yennefer smiled as she wiggled her eyebrows making Tissaia laugh.

“I think that is the best idea you’ve ever had.” Tissaia led Yennefer to the uber and both crawled into the back of the car. “I love you Yennefer Vengerberg-De Vries.”

“And I you, Tissaia Vengerberg-De Vries.” Yennefer grabbed Tissaia into a side hug as the uber driver smiled in the front.

And all was well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been fun guys...but we all know, this will probably not be the end :)


End file.
